Using rapid flow microfluorometry (FMF) for analysis and sorting of cells, aspects of the following projects have been supported this year: (1) studies of the cellular basis for graft rejection and development of tolerance, (2) studies of the pathogenesis of graft- vs-host disease, (3) analysis of the relationship between memory T cells and their expression of adhesion molecules, (4) investigation of the immune system localized in the skin, (5) investigation of murine MHC class I molecules controlled by genes in the Qa-2 region of chromosome 17, and (6) development of an automated computer aid for multiparameter data processing.